Le sang coulera !
by Artan
Summary: La belle Elizaveta est à la veille de son mariage avec l'Empereur, mais au dernier moment, un imprévu fait son apparition. Que choisira-t-elle entre la raison et la folie ? Le confort et l'aventure ? La richesse matérielle ou la richesse du coeur ? Quoiqu'elle fasse, des ennemis se dresseront sur son chemin, et d'autres ne désireront qu'un baiser de sa part...
1. Chapter 1 : Mariage manqué ?

Le sang coulera

**Prologue :**

* * *

><p>L'époque pendant laquelle se déroule l'histoire que je suis sur le point de vous compter est tellement différente de l'époque à laquelle nous vivons que je me dois de vous donner quelques explications.<br>Néanmoins, afin de ne pas y passer de longues heures, j'essaierais d'être bref et de ne concentrer votre attention que sur les lieux où les actions se déroulent.

Depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, l'Allemagne et le royaume d'Autriche se sont rassemblés afin de devenir l'Empire d'Autriche, dirigée par la famille impériale et Ludwig, le commandant en chef des armées. Grâce à cette association pour les moins fructueuses, on peut le dire, l'Empire domine le monde.

Ne craignant plus rien de leurs voisins avec qui ils entretiennent d'excellentes relations, cela fait bien longtemps qu'aucune guerre n'avait pas éclaté dans le monde, la paix avait été préservé depuis tellement longtemps que cela frisait le record. Mais cela pouvait-il durer ? Une seule ombre au tableau rayonnant de la famille persistait tout de même : les Ottomans. On les a toujours considéré comme les rivaux de l'Empire , a juste titre d'ailleurs, et de nombreuses batailles les opposant ont déjà eu lieu, mais l'armée du sable ne s'est pas montrée depuis bien longtemps, et malgré tout , certaines rumeurs promettant de nouveaux affrontements entre les deux peuples ne cessaient de circuler.

Mais pour le moment, le couple impérial avait d'autres soucis en tête, certes bien moins dramatiques, mais qui les mettait tout de même en émois : leur plus vieux fils, Roderich ( et donc successeur au trône de l'Empire lorsque son père ne serait plus ) , allait se marier à la fin de la semaine avec la belle et envoûtante Elizaveta.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : mariage manqué ?<strong>

* * *

><p>Un doux froissement accompagna la broche qui venait finaliser la tenue de la magnifique jeune femme.<p>

" - Voilà, c'est tout bon ! Tu seras magnifique ! Fit une vois féminine derrière elle.  
>- Merci ! Merci ! Franchement je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans toi Yekaterina ! S'écria la belle brune aux cheveux bouclés en se regardant dans le miroir, les mains jointes d'excitation.<br>- Oh, tu sais, répondit modestement la servante, c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier, ce que tu as fais pour que je puisse devenir ta servante et ainsi trouver un endroit où vivre, ça a été tellement généreux de ta part ! Je te dois bien ça.  
>- Après toutes ses année passées ensembles, c'est extraordinaire qu'on soit toujours amies, ici, dans cet endroit magnifique - d'un geste de main elle désigna la plafond-haut de l'endroit - plus proches que jamais.<br>- Je pense que tu y seras heureuse. "

Le ton de son ami Ukrainienne se voulait rassurant, comme une grande sœur, celle dont Elizaveta avait toujours rêvé. Et pourtant, malgré le lien si fort qui les unissait, elles avaient toutes deux eues un parcours tellement différent. Elizaveta, la fille de bonne famille faisant chavirer le cœur d'un des hommes les plus puissants de l'Empire, Yekaterina, la fidèle servante de la jeune femme, avec qui elle avait une relation qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'un maître et son serviteur. Lorsque Elizaveta avait emménagé chez son futur époux, elle avait insisté pour que son amie vienne avec elle en tant que servante personnelle, lui fournissant ainsi un toit et à manger.

Encore une fois, la jeune femme s'admira dans le miroir en face d'elle. Ca y était, elle avait enfilé la plus belle robe qu'elle avait vue dans sa vie, faite de soie vertes et brodés de fins symboles impériaux, elle resplendissait.

" - Un peu osé le vert pour un mariage non ? Remarqua Yekaterina, un sourire espiègle sur le coin du visage.  
>- C'était l'idée de Rod, il voulait <em>un mariage extraordinaire pour quelqu'un qui l'est tout autant." <em>

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire, elles n'en revenaient toujours pas. Soudain, trois légers coups furent portés à la porte. Se retournant quelque peu surprise, la future mariée voulut aller voire qui c'était mais son ami lui dit de ne pas bouger, qu'elle s'en chargeait. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et qu'elle vit Léo, l'Empereur en personne venu amener sa future belle-fille.

" - Tu es resplendissante Elizaveta. Complimenta-t-il. C'est avec joie que je célébrerais votre union aujourd'hui. Me ferais-tu l'honneur de te mener jusqu'à mon fils afin que vos vies soient liées à jamais ?  
>- Comment refuser une telle invitation ? S'écria la jeune femme nageant en plein bonheur."<p>

C'est alors avec délicatesse que le vieil empereur prit la bras de sa future belle-fille, et la guida à travers les longs couloirs de l'immense demeure et la mener jusqu'à la chapelle privée. Non loin derrière, Yekaterina observait la scène avec quelques larmes aux yeux, elle avait été choisie pour être le témoin du mariage, et essayait d'imaginer les années de bonheur qui les attendaient, elle et sa meilleure amie.

Étrangement, la grande chapelle était presque déserte. En fait Roderich avait insisté pour que leur mariage ne se déroule qu'en comité très restreint, il n'y avait que lui, ses deux parents ( dont le père conduisait Eliazveta ), Yekaterina, Ludwig, et quelques proches membres de la famille et amis. La fête et le banquet qui devaient suivre par contre, étaient ouvert à tous et plus de cinq cent personnes avaient déjà répondu présentes. Dans la chapelle régnait un long silence, seulement le froissement de la robe d'Elizaveta sur le sol de pierre.

Une fois qu'elle eut rejoint l'homme de sa vie, leurs deux regards pétillants de joie se croisèrent. Elle le trouvait tellement séduisant dans son costume bleu marine, sa chemise blanche, une rose rouge accrochée à sa veste par une broche aux motifs impériaux. Son épée ostentatoire était pendait le long de sa jambe gauche, lui donnant en plus un air rassurant, protecteur. Puis leurs deux regards se tournèrent simultanément vers l'homme en face d'eux, petit, rabougri, qui était censé célébrer leurs vœux. Le vieil homme ouvrit la bouche pour commencer la célébration, lorsque soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en un fracas, faisant sursauter tout le monde, et notamment Léo, l'empereur qui voulait que ce moment soit parfait pour eux deux et que personne ne vienne ne les déranger.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant arriver devant eux, essoufflé, l'armure tachetée ça et là de sang, un des soldats de l'armée impériale, l'arme toujours au poing. Le regard de l'Empereur se fit menaçant, cet homme venait de risquer sa carrière militaire en venant ainsi perturber les noces,mais les taches de sang et les blessures apparentes, notamment sur le visage de l'homme, firent froncer les sourcils du vieil homme. S'il était intervenu, c'était pour une bonne raison. Il bégaya alors, en un souffle :

" - Les Ottomans...attaquent...mon régiment...décimé... "

Ne pouvant plus se tenir debout, l'homme perdit conscience et s'évanouit, faisant pousser un cri à Elizaveta que Roderich prit aussitôt dans ses bras pour la rassurer.


	2. chapitre 2 : partir !

_le sang coulera..._

**Chapitre 2 : Partir !**

* * *

><p>Lorsque l'homme s'était écroulé, le temps sembla s'être arrêté pendant quelques instants. Personne ne savait que faire, que dire, comment réagir. Rapidement, tout le monde se rendit à cette terrible évidence : le mariage devait être repoussé, au moins au lendemain. On emmena le blessé là où il pourrait se faire soigner, puis tout le monde sortit de la chapelle, tête baissée. Chacun croyait fort en cette union, et le simple fait qu'elle soit repoussée mettait tout le monde d'humeur morose. La pire parmi tous, était bien sûr Elizaveta. La déception était maintenant le seul sentiment lisible sur son visage.<p>

Lorsque Léo et Roderich prirent le chemin de la salle du conseil, pour se réunir en urgence, Yekaterina voulut prendre son ami dans ses bras pour la consoler, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant lorsqu'elles étaient plus jeunes, mais la jeune femme la repoussa et décida de rejoindre ses appartement toute seule. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil et attendit pendant le reste de la matinée. Vers midi, un serviteur vint lui apporter un plateau sur lequel elle trouva un repas très appétissant, mais elle n'y toucha pas, toujours muette, le regard perdu dans le vide et ne prête même attention à un autre serveur qui vint le reprendre une heure plus tard.

Finalement, ce fut Yekaterina, qui après avoir entendu par les autres serviteurs du château que son ami n'avait pas touché à la nourriture, et, comprenant mieux que quiconque son amie, elle décida d'aller voir de quoi il en retournait par elle même. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de découragement lorsqu'elle vit son ami, assise sur son siège, semblant ne pas avoir bougé d'un Yota depuis des heures. Jamais Yekaterina ne l'avait vue ainsi, et lui redonner courage, ne serait pas une mince affaire. Elle s'accroupit donc devant elle, lui saisit les poignet, et mit son visage si proche du sien qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que relever les yeux et la regarder bien en face. Au début, elle de débattit et voulut que son amie la lâche, mais la belle servante tint bon, et son amie se calma.

Son regard infiniment triste se planta dans celui de son ami qu'elle considérait presque plus comme une grande sœur, et enfin, elle laissa couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis des heures. Touchée, Yekaterina la serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle put, espérant ainsi lui redonner de la force. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ainsi un long moment,l'une redonnant de la force à l'autre. Finalement, ce fut un serviteur qui passait par là et qui avait reçu l'ordre de vérifier si tout allait bien dans les appartements de la future princesse qui les interrompit. Elizaveta essuya ses larmes et demanda au serviteur de les laisser seules. Elle allait maintenant mieux et semblait avoir retrouvé des couleurs. Elle adressa à son amie un sourire plein de gratitude, mais la jeune ukrainienne ne comptait pas s'arrêter là, et avant que son amie n'ait le temps de refuser, elle prit sa main et la tira en dehors du petit salon.

Elle la tira à travers les couloirs du château sans prêter attention à ses petits cris étouffés qui lui ordonnaient d'arrêter et de la ramener à son appartement. Finalement, Elizaveta arrêta de se plaindre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas couru avec Yekaterina, celui lui rappelait leur enfance, quand ensembles, elles couraient dans les champs de son père en criant à plein poumons en éclatant de rire comme des folles. A chaque pas, c'était un souvenir qui remontait à la surface de sa mémoire, et finalement, elle se mit à rire, comme pendant son enfance, échangeant avec la servante, un regard plein de malice.

Finalement, Yekaterina guida son amie en dehors du château et lui fit traverser le jardin en courant, sans prêter attention ni à sa robe de mariée qui traînait sur le sol et dont une bonne partie des dentelles brodées impériales avaient été déchirées ni au regard surpris des jardiniers qui travaillaient dans le jardin du matin au soir afin que l'endroit soit féerique, comme le voulait l'impératrice Maria. Finalement, elles trouvèrent un banc assez isolé du reste du jardin, là où aucun jardinier ne travaillait, entourées de roses rouges les mettant ainsi à l'abris des regards. Maintenant qu'elle ne courait plus, Elizaveta allait se remettre à penser, et la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser c'était l'échec total de son mariage avec Roderich, qui d'ailleurs, était toujours dans la salle du conseil. Yekaterina décida d'engager la conversation avant que son amie ne sombre à nouveau dans la tristesse. Elle lui prit à nouveau les mains et lui dit :  
>" - Je suis tellement désolé pour ce qui s'est passé ce matin ! On étais tous tellement content de votre union. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis certaine que ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte et vous pourrez vous marier demain. Tu sais bien, avec toutes les rumeurs qui circulent sur une attaque prochaine des Ottomans, plus personne ne sait ce qu'il faut prendre au sérieux ou non.<br>- Je te suis reconnaissante de vouloir me rassurer, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Cet homme était ensanglanté, je ne vois pas pourquoi il raconterait des sottises pour que l'on ait peur ? Pour que le mariage soit annulé ? Qu'aurait-il à gagner de tout ça sinon ruiner sa vie !  
>- Princesse Elizaveta, Sir Roderich voudrait vous parler. Fit un serviteur qui venait d'arriver.<br>- C'est vrai ?! Il est là ? "

La jeune femme sursauta, son visage s'illuminant soudainement lorsque le serviteur acquiesça. Yekaterina esquissa un sourire amusé, son ami avait de réels sentiments pour cet homme et elle trouvait cela beau à voir. Décidée à laisser au jeune couple l'intimité dont il méritait, elle se leva, adressa un clin d'oeil à son amie, et se retira. Elle salua le futur empereur qui attendait à quelques pas du banc, celui-ci lui adressa un sourire gratifiant, il avait entendu ce qu'avait dit la jeune ukrainienne à la femme qui lui était promise et la remercia du regard pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Puis, quelque peu hésitant, il s'approcha d'Elizaveta, le cœur lourd par ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer.

Mais le visage angélique de la magnifique jeune femme qui l'attendait, assise sur le banc, faillit lui faire oublier tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se leva d'un bond et alla se jeter dans ses bras. Le futur empereur sentit son cœur chavirer lorsqu'elle posa sur ses lèvres un doux baiser, il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas se laisser emporter par ses pulsions et reprendre son sérieux. Elizaveta était loin d'être stupide, et elle ne mit que quelques secondes avant de comprendre que quelque chose tracassait son homme. Pour le faire parler, elle lui saisit la main, et un peu comme l'avait fait Yekaterina quelques instants plus tôt avec elle, elle le força à s'asseoir sur le banc pour le faire parler. Roderich toussota, prit un air grave, et déclara presque d'un seul bloc :  
>" - Contrairement à ce que Yekaterina nous a dit, l'information que nous a transmis le soldat ce matin était bien vraie. Nous avons passé une bonne partie de la journée à la vérifier, et il s'avère qu'un bataillon de soldats a bel et bien été assassiné par des Ottomans. Est-ce un acte frénétique destiné à déclencher un incident diplomatique pour relancer une autre guerre, ou est-ce vraiment une déclaration de guerre ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut que nous en aillons tous le cœur net, et je ne pourrais te demander ta main tant que je ne le saurais pas. Je dois donc me rendre en pays Ottoman pour savoir de quoi il en retourne, je serais de retour au plus vite je te le promets, et une fois que tout cela aura été tiré au clair, nous pourrons enfin nous marier.<br>- Mais... Mais... Quand pars-tu ? Demanda Elizaveta le souffle coupé à deux doigts de refondre une nouvelle fois en larmes.  
>- Dès maintenant, un cheval et une escouade m'attendent, je serais de retour bientôt, je te le promets ! "<p>

Sur ce, il se leva, déposa à son tour un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa bien aimée totalement abasourdie, puis quitta le jardin sans plus grande cérémonie. Elizaveta n'en revenait tout simplement pas et ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle avait envie de courir vers lui pour le retenir, ou pour lui dire qu'elle venait avec lui et qu'ils se marieraient là-bas, mais elle était tout bonnement pétrifiée et ne put rien faire, elle se contenta de regarder disparaître le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé sans savoir quand elle le reverrait...


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le mystérieux serviteur !

Le sang coulera...

**Chapitre 3 : Mon nom ? Gilbert Beilschmidt pour vous servir ! **

* * *

><p>Elizaveta descendait lentement les marches de marbres qui la menaient à la réception du grand banquet organisé par la famille royale. Elle n'avait pas le moins du monde envie d'y participer, mais Léo lui avait clairement expliqué qu'il était important pour l'image de la famille impériale de ne pas se montrer abattue par les événements, mais à une plus mince échelle, que la future impératrice d'Autriche ne s'enfuie pas dès la première épreuve. C'était donc de mauvaise grâce que la jeune femme avait enfilé sa robe de soirée sans avoir le temps de pleurer la moindre larme suite au départ de Roderich ce qui en soit n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose.<p>

La robe d'Elizaveta était simple, soulignant à la perfection ses courbes avantageuses sans pour autant lui donner un air vulgaire. Faite de soie blanche, elle lui offrait légèreté et simplicité, ce qui lui allait tellement bien. Lorsqu'elle arriva parmi la foule d'invités qui se pressait dans le hall du château, elle fut quelque peu déboussolée, lorsque soudain, elle eut l'impression que derrière elle quelqu'un était en train de l'observée à la volée. Se retournant soudainement, elle eut juste le temps de voir un de serveurs tourner la tête et faire mine de servir un des invités. Elle resta quelques instant à l'observer. Il avait de courts cheveux gris qu'Elizaveta trouva tout d'abord totalement ringarde, puis au bout d'un court instant, elle se dit qu'elle lui donnait un certain charmes. Ses yeux au reflets rougeâtres avaient quelque chose d'à la fois hypnotiques et sauvages, et lorsqu'il croisèrent les siens, Elizaveta se surprit à rougir.  
>"- Que je t'y reprenne à faire les yeux doux au tout nouveau serveur arrivé hein ! Railla Yekaterina qui venait d'arriver, un plateau pleins de flûtes de champagne en équilibre sur sa main droite, je te rappelle que tu es mariée maintenant !<br>- Nan tu te trompes Yekaterina, je ne suis pas encore mariée... Soupira le jeune femme reprenant une expression triste et préoccupée.  
>- Justement, ce soir c'est l'occasion d'oublier, le temps d'une soirée, ton mariage tombé à l'eau ! Amuse toi comme une folle ce soir, et on verra tes problèmes demain<p>

Décidément, Elizaveta ne comprendra jamais comment son ami faisait pour toujours trouver les mots justes alors qu'elle paraissait inconsolable. Retrouvant le sourire, la future impératrice mit tout de même plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver sa belle-famille, à chaque pas elle était interrompue par des personnes qui lui étaient totalement inconnues et qui se disaient _proches_ de Roderich. Tous la félicitaient pour le mariage, certains se voulaient même rassurants quant à la date de ce dernier. De toutes les personnes à qui elle avait serré la main ou fait la bise, elle n'en avait jamais vu aucune auparavant, et elle doutait qu'ils soient aussi proche de Rod que ce qu'ils le prétendaient. Néanmoins, elle se contenta de sourire et de tous les remercier pour leur bienveillance. En quelques minutes seulement, elle conquit l'assemblée.

" - Je me dois vraiment de rester parmi cette foule d'inconnus pendant toute la journée ? Chuchota Elizaveta à l'oreille de son futur beau-père entre deux poignées de main. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai bien envie de me retirer au calme.  
>- Je suis désolé mais il est important que tu t'affiches à nos côtés afin d'affirmer ton appartenance à notre famille. Le monde <em>doit<em> savoir que tu es maintenant un membre de la famille à part entière. Tu pourras te reposer demain autant que tu voudras, mais aujourd'hui, contente toi de sourire et de remercier ceux qui te souhaiteront un joyeux mariage. "  
>La parole de l'Empereur était sans appel, et même si elle savait que si elle insistait, Léo lui accorderait sans doutes le droit de retourner dans ses appartements, elle comprenait ses arguments et elle se devait donc de rester à leurs côté. Au moment de passer à table, la jeune femme réussit à s'asseoire entre Léo et Feliks le petit frère de Roderich avec qui elle s'entendait particulièrement bien. En face d'elle, Maria, la mère de Roderich et impératrice d'Autriche. Le repas se passait finalement mieux que ce qu'elle avait cru au départ. Feliks était un jeune garçon tellement drôle qu'il réussit l'exploit de la faire rire, et à plusieurs reprises, sous les regards attendris de Yekaterina qui n'était jamais bien loin, servant d'autres invités.<p>

Le repas touchait à sa fin, il ne restait plus que le dessert. Tous les serveurs se pressaient dans tous les sens pour apporter les assiettes en porcelaine à la famille impériale en priorité. Elizaveta faillit sursauter lorsque le bras d'un des serveurs frôla son visage afin de poser une assiette comportant une appétissante part de gâteau devant elle. Surprise, la jeune femme releva la tête et regarda le serveur qui avait osé s'approcher aussi proche d'elle et ouvrit la bouche tellement elle était surprise en reconnaissant le serveur qui lui avait fait les yeux doux quelques instants auparavant. Maitenant qu'il se trouvait juste à côté d'elle elle le trouvais tellement...attirant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais de lui se dégageait une énergie quelque peu sauvage, farouche, une prise de risque constante qui plaisait à Elizaveta. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la jeune femme crut y déceler une étincelle de malice. Il avait tout prévu, et cette rencontre n'était pas du tout le fruit du hasard comme il voulait lui faire croire. Même si en son fort intérieur elle fondait, elle se contenta de laisser paraître un sourire simple, presque forcé, qui ne laissait rien paraître de sa soudaine attirance pour lui.

La fin du repas arrive rapidement, et les serveurs qui se tenaient non loin de la table géante qui avait servi pour le banquet vinrent prendre leur assiette pour les porter en cuisine. Encore une fois, Elizaveta croisa le regard du mystérieux serveur et cette fois elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, croyant détecter un petit sourire moqueur sur le coin des lèvres du séduisant jeune homme. Puis, reprenant ses esprits et par la même occasion ses devoirs de future impératrice, elle alla saluer la famille royale avant de prendre le chemin de ses appartements.

Sur le chemin, elle entendit quelques pas derrière elle, mais elle n'y prêta d'abord pas vraiment attention cela devait être un convive qui s'était trompé de chemin pour sortir du château, puis, les pas se mirent à courir pour la rattraper et une voix jeune et enjouée qui lui était inconnue l'interpella :  
>" - Elizaveta attendez !"<p>

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant le jeune serveur aux cheveux grisés courir vers lui, un morceau de tissus entre les mains, avec assurance et fierté. Elle le trouva particulièrement à son avantage dans le costume des serviteurs du château : veste rouge, chemise blanche, nœud papillon rouge, sans oublier la casquette rouge que portaient tous les serviteurs du château.

Une fois à sa hauteur, Gilbert lui tendit un foulard blanc qui s'accordait parfaitement avec sa robe mais qui ne lui appartenait pas :  
>" - Vous avez oublié ceci tout à l'heure alors j'ai pensé qu'il serait bien de vous le rapporter !<br>- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je vis dans ce château, et que donc, si cet objet m'appartenait, j'aurais très bien pu demain au lever du soleil, venir le chercher. Fit Elizaveta d'un ton légèrement froid, décidée à mettre à l'épreuve la répartie du serviteur.  
>- Euh... j'ai préféré vous le remettre en personne... C'était mieux...<br>- Mieux pour quoi ? " Demanda Elizaveta quelque peu déçue par la faible répartie de l'homme.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué que pendant leur conversation leur jeune homme s'était approché d'elle, et quand bien même cela avait été le cas elle n'aurait pas reculé. Maintenant il se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle, et elle pouvait presque entendre son souffle rauque, tout en intensité.  
>" Parce que sinon, répliqua-t-il en un souffle, je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça !"<p>

Avant qu'Elizaveta ait pu le repousser, les lèvres du jeune serviteur s'étaient déjà posées sur les siennes en tous deux s'embrassèrent langoureusement, éclairés uniquement par les torches qui ornaient les murs du couloir. Elizaveta ne le repoussa pas, elle avait eu à travers ce baiser, une impression de sauvagesse, d''ivresse, de liberté qui lui manquait cruellement dans cette nouvelle vie. Lorsque Gilbert la plaqua contre un mur du château sans s'arrêter de l'embrasser, elle ne put retenir un faible cri, prouvant l'attirance qu'elle avait pour lui. Lui aussi poussa un soupir qui en disait long sur ses désirs avec la jeune femme, et son nœud papillon dénoué, il continuait à l'embrasser, la main posée sur le mur, l'autre caressant ses cheveux, le châle de tissu était depuis longtemps tombé par terre, sans qu'aucun des deux jeunes gens n'y prête plus attention.

Soudain, le bruissement singulier de quelqu'un qui essayait de marcher sans faire de bruit tira les tira de leurs ébats et les firent sursauter, craignant qu'il ne s'agisse d'un des membres de la famille impériale ou d'un serviteur un peu trop bavard. Devant eux se tenait un homme à en juger à sa carrure, un peu plus grand que le serviteur que venait d'embrasser Elizaveta. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui intriguait tellement Elizaveta, c'était plutôt qu'il portait une grande toge noire, enroulée tout autour de son corps, ne laissant dépasser que deux pieds dans des sandales de cuir. Sa tête aussi était dissimulée par un grand tissu noir opaque ne laissant entrevoir que deux yeux marrons sombres. Soudain, la future impératrice poussa un cri en appercevant, brillant, l'éclat de la lame d'une dague.

L'homme masqué avança d'un pas vers la jeune femme qui ne put retenir un cri de terreur. Décidé à la protéger, le jeune serviteur s'interposa courageusement entre l'homme et la femme qu'il venait d'embrasser, mais il ne savait pas se battre et savait que ce geste de bravoure risquait de lui coûter cher.

L'homme masqué qui était à quelques pas d'eux continua d'avancer, pas par pas, à la manière d'un automate, la dague tendue droit devant...

* * *

><p>Bon, voilà, c'est déjà la fin du chapitre 3. Si vous avez survécu jusque là c'est peut-être que ma fiction n'est pas si nulle que ça ? *meurt* Bref, quoiqu'il en soit c'est le premier petit mot que je vous met à la fin d'un chapitre et je me rend compte que c'est totalement idiot de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt...<p>

Comme vous avez pu sans doutes le deviner c'est ma première fanfic et ses trois premiers chapitres ont été pour moi un peu une sorte de période d'essai qui s'est avérée très fructueuse.

J'ai lu dans un review que mes chapitres étaient un peu trop court, alors désormais j'essaierais qu'ils soient beaucoup plus long. Vous voulez de la matière ? Eh ben vous en aurez mes enfants ! Bref, je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, et surtout n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire, soit pour donner votre avis ou si vous avez des conseils à me donner, ça prend deux minutes et ça fait vraiment plaisir à l'auteur ! Bon, voilà c'est tout, j'espère que vous allez aimer la suite de la série et je vous promets encore quelques petits rebondissements !

* * *

><p>Suite aux reviews laissées sur ce chapitre ( je remercie vivement d'ailleurs ceux qui ont prit le temps de me donner quelques petits conseils ) je me suis rendu compte qu'en effet quelques détails plus ou moins évidents de cette fanfic étaient inexacts. Ce chapitre est donc en pleine réécriture, en plein remaniement.<br>J'espère pouvoir reposter rapidement une nouvelle version ( qui ne touchera pas réellement l'histoire en elle-même ) de ce chapitre, et j'espère encore plus fort qu'elle vous plaira. Alors voilà, je m'y affère dès maintenant ! Allez, hop hop hop !


End file.
